


Mall Meat

by CaesarSailor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Excess Cum, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Horse cock, Other, Semi-Public Sex, thigh job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarSailor/pseuds/CaesarSailor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Mall Meat

“Oooh what about this one?” Elizabeth pored over the display case. She fixated on a black satin choker with an adjustable clamp hidden by a small silver pendant. Meloney leaned in and studied the pendant, residing on the face was an indiscernible fox or cat encircling a rose. “You like that one?” Meloney asked. Elizabeth was still fixed on the pendant as she spoke “Yea I thinks it’d look cute as fuck on me. And… oh.” her expression dropped. “What’s wrong?” Meloney asked, Elizabeth stood up and crossed her arms “It’s three hundred dollars. Why does everything have to be so expensive. There’s some cheaper ones over here I think.” she said as she walked to the opposite side of the store. Meloney slinked up to the ironically large bull man who stood behind the register. Meloney pulled out her credit card and point at the choker. The bull man understood and shuffled over to the case, he gingerly slid the key in the display lock and popped it open. Meloney reached in and lightly pulled the choker off the neck bust it was adorned apon. She left the bull man her card so that he could complete the transaction before sneaking up behind Elizabeth, who was currently engaged in looking for a cheap choker. Meloney softly placed the choker around Elizabeth’s neck and clasped the clamp. Elizabeth spun around “What is-” she stopped as she felt the pendant. Her eyes widened, “Please tell me you did just not spend three hundred dollars on me.” she begged. Meloney smiled as the register beeped behind her, confirming a purchase. “Oh no please return it. Mel, please.” Elizabeth fumbled with the clasp. Meloney grabbed her hands “Elizabeth stop-” Elizabeth tried to walk to the register. “I can’t accept this…” she moaned, Meloney grabbed her shoulders roughly “Stop or I’m gonna smack the shit out of you.” she demanded. Elizabeth put her arms around Meloney and squeezed tightly “Thank you…” she choked out. Meloney returned the embrace “No more shitty friends alright? You got me now.”

“I went to Europe for a year with my parents, came back and mostly everyone had either moved or just didn’t contact me at all. Like any young American I thought I could go to college to start my life but you know how that turned out.” Elizabeth strolled through the mall with Meloney beside her. Hundreds of various people milled around them going about their day. “Then you fell in with some dick wads?” Meloney asked “Then I fell in with some dick wads.” Elizabeth confirmed. “But hey, at least you found me that fateful friday night.” Meloney put her hand on Elizabeth’s back. Elizabeth exhaled audibly “Yea, they say all things happen for a reason, I guess. So honestly it's a good thing I found out I was just being used as a cum dump and that my boyfriend at the time was rutting with four other chicks.” Meloney couldn’t muster a response to such a statement. Elizabeth smiled “Because then I wouldn’t have found you.” Meloney put her fist up next to Elizabeth “Best friends?” she asked. Elizabeth put up her fist “Best Friends.” she said and bumped Meloney’s fist. “Lets get some boba” Meloney suggested after a few moments of silence. Elizabeth perked up “Fuck yea, boba”. They entered a hallway filled with various stands and carts for businesses that could not afford actual stores in the mall. Many of them were actual franchises, along with a few of the cheap jewelry or toy sales people. Even a lizard man was trying to sell dental products, he displayed their effectiveness by flashing his multiple rows of white teeth inside his humanoid mouth. One stand caught Meloney’s eye in particular; a woman in a black pants suit and a witch hat was trying to sell “potions”. She looked more like she was trying to sell herself as her suit was missing a jacket and her grey button up wasn’t buttoned, her cleavage and midsection out for display. She was busy trying to convince someone to buy something. Meloney watched as she moved out from behind the stall and bent over to pick something up. Meloney was awestruck at the absolute curves this woman had. She nearly filled out the pants of her suit and as she bent over her clearly defined ass put severe strain on the rear stitching of the pants. *Shlick* “Fuck!” Meloney exclaimed, causing Elizabeth to jump slightly. “Walk in front of me, now.” Meloney said as she pulled Elizabeth in front of her right leg. Meloney walked expediently, pushing Elizabeth as she moved. 

They came up to a janitor’s closet, Meloney went in and dragged Elizabeth in with her. The closet was relatively small, about the size of the average tub less bathroom. Near the end of the room on the right wall was a large “sink” for filling and dumping mop buckets. Elizabeth pushed Meloney off “What the fuck are you… oh.” Elizabeth’s tone changed as she saw the hulking bulge in Meloney’s joggers. Meloney seemingly in heat pulled her pants down to display her massive horse cock and grabbed it “Did you see that witch girl? Holy fuck i’ve never wanted to fuck someone so bad in my entire life.” she spoke reverently while stroking her ever growing horse meat. Elizabeth watched as Meloney grew pale and her cock reached full mast at twenty inches and as thick as a two liter bottle. The engorged veins on either side of her cock pulsed with blood. Meloney began shaking violently as her urethra already began expelling pre cum in small streams. “Fuck let me help you out, Mel.” Elizabeth began undressing. She quickly slipped her sweater off and unbuttoned her short shorts, sliding her leggings off she was only left with her shoes on. Which she didn't plan to take off in a janitor’s closet. Elizabeth tried to figure out what she could do in this situation. She looked at the hulking fuck meat, she knew that she didnt have enough room to try and suck it, nor could she actually try to take it inside of her. “I got it!” Elizabeth pushed Meloney into the corner end of the room and put her against the left wall, facing the janitor’s sink. Elizabeth stepped over the pulsating woman meat, straddling the massive cock between her thighs. Meloney instinctively began slowly thrusting, Elizabeth grinded downwards feeling the lips of her pussy spread out on the steaming cock. Meloney wasn’t even able to think, all she could do was picture the witch woman’s ass as she felt Elizabeth's wet pussy and warm thighs locked around her cock. Elizabeth felt Meloney’s burning hot cock rub against her skin, the feeling was amazing as the difference in skin smoothness and heat sent Elizabeth into a bliss. Meloney was clearing enjoying it as ropes of pre were now shooting out with every thrust. Elizabeth backed up until her ass was firmly planted as Meloney’s stomach, allowing her to pull Meloney’s cock up to her midsection. The pulsing mass continued to throb and shoot pre as Meloney thrusted between Elizabeth’s thighs. Elizabeth ran her hands up and down the shaft while working her clit against it, she could feel Meloney shuddering with pleasure each time her fingers trailed near the head of Meloney’s tool. Elizabeth could hear the steady trail of pre splashing onto the ground as it flowed out of Meloney's gaping urethra and down her shaft. Elizabeth felt some pre gather between her thighs and run down to her knees, only making her hornier at the thought of being bathed in pre alone. Meloney’s raspy breathing picked up and she began thrusting harder and faster. Elizabeth could feel the cock lodged between her legs pulsing harder, it was building up cum. The air in the room reeked of cum and sweat, the musk mixture was driving Elizabeth crazy. Her puffed snatch was practically pouring lady juice and sweat, spreading the concoction of fluids all over the base of Meloneys shaft as she grinded on it. Elizabeth tightened her legs around the meat causing the blood to build up in the latter half of Meloney’s cock. It grew slightly larger in Elizabeth’s hands, she watched as the veins bulge on the sides of the cock where her legs strangled them. Meloney started cursing incoherently as her knees shook violently. Elizabeth knew it was coming. She bent over and did her best to latch her mouth around the massive head, she practically sucked the pre out of the hole as if it were a massive hot straw. Once her mouth was half full of clear fluid she straightened and leaned back enough so her head was next to Meloney’s. With one hand she grabbed Meloney’s head and pulled it to her, allowing her to lock lips with the fuck drunk fox woman. With the other hand she dug her nails in the sensitive skin under the glans of the massive horse meat. Meloney shuddered and thrusted the hardest Elizabeth has ever experienced. Elizabeth unlocked her legs as Meloney practically picked her up with just her cock. Elizabeth used her tongue to push the pre in her mouth into Meloney’s mouth. Their tongues interlocked and fought while lubricated in the hot girl spunk. Elizabeth could hear Meloney’s hulking cock blasting the wall of the closet with ropes of cum. The loads splattered onto the wall and stuck, only beginning to slide down after a few seconds. The sink quickly filled up with Meloney’s dense girl goo as she ejaculated another rope with each thrust. Meloney took her left hand off the wall and grabbed Elizabeth’s breast while still locked in a deep kiss. She dug her nails into the sensitive tissue causing Elizabeth to moan in her mouth. Meloney closed in her nails on Elizabeth's nipple, pinching the nub so hard that she drew blood. Elizabeth spasmed as she finally orgasmed too, the pleasure riveted through her body as her brain over loaded on oxytocin and vasopressin. The couple were having seizure like fits as they dumped fluids in the small space. Eventually Meloney’s thrusts slowed to a halt, her cock fired one last pitiful rope onto the rim of the sink. Their mouths unclasped, a thick strand of pre bridging their mouths together. As Elizabeth stepped away the strand broke, most of it fell against Elizabeth’s bare, bleeding chest. Meloney fell back against the wall heaving for air, Elizabeth stumbled, fell on her ass and laid her back against the door. Meloney and Elizabaeth looked at each other as they regained their breath. Elizabeth broke the steady sounds of their panting “We… need to… go.” she puffed. Meloney could only nod her head. 

After a few minutes Meloney stood up and spread her legs. Elizabeth watched as Meloney’s midsection undulated almost unnaturally. Her, now soft, horse cock slowly retracted back into its sheath. Once the head disappeared inside, Meloney waited a moment then pulled up her joggers. After zipping up her hoodie Meloney grabbed some paper towels off a shelf and walked over to Elizabeth. She softly wiped up the pre cum between Elizabeths legs and dabbed her slit until it was dry. Finally wiping up from her navel to her mouth, collecting the string of pre from the kiss. Meloney finished the job by licking the small trail of blood that ran from Elizabeth’s ribs up to her nipple, she gave the tit a small kiss as she brought her tongue back in. “Sorry, carnivore instincts.” Meloney said before standing up. Elizabeth pushed herself up and got on her feet “Foxes are omnivores.” she stated with a hint of smugness. Meloney smiled at her as she handed Elizabeth her clothes. 

Elizabeth and Meloney looked at the room before leaving. The sink was filled to the brim with cum showing no signs of draining due to the viscosity, not to mention the ropes stuck to the wall. A large puddle of pre was draining into a grate in the floor. “Yea, this is why I don't go out often.” Meloney joked. Elizabeth giggled as she cracked the door open and slipped out, Meloney close behind. The wave of fresh air was a far cry from the aroma that resides in the room. Meloney walked expediently, pulling Elizabeth by the arm as fast as she could. Other animal folk began eyeing the couple, the scent mark could be picked up by anyone within the same hallway as them. They passed a shark girl who pointed at Elizabeth “Lady, you smell weird.” her hand was quickly slapped away by a taller cat woman who pushed her along. “Let’s just get you home so we can try on some different clothes with the new choker. And take a couple baths.” Meloney said to a very confused Elizabeth.


End file.
